Early Morning Fluff Removal
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: Blaine's hair needs cutting. Kurt cuts it, and it leads to some smut. Fluff and Smut. HaircutFetish!Blaine, Sex. Klaine. Oneshot.
1. Early Morning Fluff Removal

**Disclaimer:** Glee, its characters and their backstories, and locations (including, but not limited to, Dalton Academy, William McKinley High School, The Lima Bean and Breadsticks) are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

**Early Morning Fluff Removal**

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** M/M SEXYTIMES. HaircutFetish!Blaine. Frottage. Handjobs. Also copious amounts of fluff.

**Synopsis: **Blaine's hair needs cutting, and it leads to some smut. Fluff and Smut. Klaine. Oneshot.

**A/N: This was originally K-rated... then it crept up step-by-step, and before I knew it, we had HF!Blaine and some Early Morning Klex. MY FIRST SMUTFIC. (I wish I was still a baby penguin.)**

**THREE FIC UPDATES IN ONE DAY? :O**

* * *

Kurt awakes slowly, and flexes his fingers. He can feel his ball of knitting wool in his hands, the tangled strands of the fibre weaving in and out.

He cracks open one eye to see how his wool had got into his hand.

But it isn't his ball of wool.

His hands are tangled in Blaine's hair.

Kurt stifles a laugh, and removes his hand delicately. It takes him a minute, but eventually it is free. He turns over onto his side, and looks down fondly on his fiancé.

"g'm'n'ng K'rt" Blaine mumbles, snuggling into Kurt's chest. Kurt kisses him lightly on the forehead.

"Good morning, my little sheep" Kurt jests, running his finger gently back and forth across Blaine's cheek.

"m nod liddle." Blaine complains, snuggling further into Kurt.

"But you are a sheep." Kurt taps Blaine's nose lightly.

They lay in their bed for a few minutes before Kurt manages to persuade Blaine to get up. Kurt uses the shower while Blaine makes the coffee.

Just as Kurt finishes getting his clothes on, he feels a warm body pressed up against his back.

"What are we doing today, beautiful?" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, making him shiver.

Kurt turns around to face his boyfriend, and pulls him into a quick kiss.

"YOU are getting a haircut, that's what we're doing today."

Blaine pouts, and tries to bargain his way out of it. "But I had my haircut already!"

"Yes, you did. Two months ago! I'll give you a choice - do you want to go to the salon, or do you want me to get the clippers and scissors out?"

Blaine's response is immediate. "YOU!"

Kurt laughs lightly, and makes his way into the ensuite bathroom. "Be here in ten minutes" he calls back into the bedroom.

* * *

The sound of the scissors cutting through Blaine's curly mane fills the bathroom, as Kurt trims his hair back down to a manageable length.

"I still think you should go a bit shorter on the sides, Blaine." He attempts, as he does every time, always to get the same response of _'But I don't want to go a bit shorter!'_

But this time, Blaine's response is different.

"Do you really think it'd look better?" he asks, tentatively.

Kurt puts down the scissors, and leans down to whisper in his ear.

"I think it'd look hot!"

The breath across the side of his face is enough to make Blaine's cock throb under the hairdressing cape.

"Do you want me to try it? It'll mean I have to use the clippers."

Blaine can barely think to respond, as all the blood rushes down to his erection.

He gulps. "Yes."

Kurt frowns for a second, and then looks down into Blaine's lap.

"Oh, does someone have a little fetish?" he teases, biting gently on Blaine's lobe.

"... I didn't know how to tell you..." Blaine attempts, pathetically.

Kurt lets his hand up under the cape, and grips onto Blaine's cock with an iron fist.

"Well, I think it's rather hot. Why don't you tell me what you REALLY want me to do to you?" Kurt hisses into Blaine's ear, moving his hand slowly up and down over the head of Blaine's erection.

Blaine whimpers slightly, and barely manages to respond.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kurt finds himself naked in the bathroom, standing chest-to-chest with his equally naked fiancé. He reaches to the side to grab the clippers, and snaps on a half-inch attachment. Turning them on, he runs them up the side of Blaine's hair. As he reaches Blaine's temple, he feels Blaine's hand close over both of their erections, pumping them rhythmically against each other.

A ball of hair falls down Blaine's chest, and lands on their cocks, getting trapped and mixed into a mess of precum.

The sensation of the fine hairs prickling against his cock is unusual, but Kurt is surprised to find that he finds it stimulating. He makes a note to remember to thank Blaine later.

Kurt tentatively takes his hand, and runs it over the freshly-cut hair, only to have his hand knocked out of the way by Blaine's.

Blaine shudders slightly, and speeds up in stroking over their cocks.

Kurt takes the encouragement and slowly cuts up a second stripe around the side of Blaine's head.

* * *

Kurt finishes off cutting Blaine's hair, shearing the back and sides down to a half-inch. When he's finished, he notices that Blaine's hand has changed its rhythm, and is pumping more tiredly. He gently bats it out of the way, and takes the matter into his own hands.

Kurt wraps his hand firmly around Blaine's cock, and slowly turns him around so that he can press up against his back.

Shifting his grip, Kurt pumps his hand over the head of Blaine's cock, and spreads the precum down over the entire length, making the tan skin shine.

Kurt's own erection presses forcefully into Blaine's back, but Kurt ignores it for now, and hisses into Blaine's ear.

"You know, you look so hot with this new haircut. And just think of all that hair falling down over your cock. Can you still feel it, Blaine? Prickling into your dick. The tingling. The stinging sensation."

Blaine's breaths get shallower as Kurt suddenly speeds up his efforts, and brings his hand over Blaine's cock at double the speed. Blaine's body groans for release, and Kurt decides that it would be cruel to deny it.

Kurt runs his finger around Blaine's hole delicately, to encourage him to fall over the edge, whispering into his ear. "Cum for me, Blaine. I want to see your cum spread across the bathroom floor."

With that, Blaine's hips jerk into Kurt's hand, and he lets out an unashamed moan, as he cums over Kurt's hand, shooting forcefully. Kurt carefully strokes him through it, until Blaine's cock starts to ache, and Blaine winces in pleasurable pain.

Kurt nibbles lightly on Blaine's ear, and whispers harshly into it.

"That's a good boy. Now, what should we do with my... 'problem'?"

Blaine spins on one heel rapidly, and hisses into Kurt's ear

"I can deal with that."

Before Kurt can catch up to his thoughts, he finds himself pushed back against the sink.

Blaine gets to his knees, and takes Kurt's cock into his mouth. All the way in until it hits the back of his throat.

He bobs his head over the length, feeling the shorn hairs enter his mouth, but not caring enough to spit them out. He feels the warmth and the smoothness of Kurt's skin, and bites down gently on the head, causing Kurt to jerk violently into his mouth, and emit a loud moan that comes out more like a whine.

Blaine slowly hums around Kurt's cock, and can hear Kurt's breathing get unsteady.

As if to encourage him, Blaine hooks his hand around Kurt's body, and grabs tightly onto Kurt's left buttock.

It was enough. Kurt's heavy breathing gives way to a load moan of pure, intense pleasure, and Blaine can feel Kurt's warm seed fill his mouth - the perfect balance between sweet and salty. Blaine swallows it all with a practised finesse, and lets Kurt's cock free.

He cautiously stands up, only to be pulled in for a hot, steamy kiss.

Blaine can feel Kurt's tongue seeking entry to his mouth, and he allows it, savouring the taste and scent of pure 'Kurt'.

Slowly, Blaine can feel his cock begin to harden once again, as Kurt rubs a hand over his nipple...


	2. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
